


Happy Birthday Babe!

by Hiccupthesmol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And studies too much, Birthday Fluff, College AU, Lance spoils him, M/M, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019, and they were ROOMMATES, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupthesmol/pseuds/Hiccupthesmol
Summary: Shiro is cramming for tests and forgets his birthday is right around the corner. Luckily, Lance remembers and plans a whole day of fun for the both of them.





	Happy Birthday Babe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> This is a present for Starboyshiro! I was your partner for the exchange! I'm sorry its posted on the last day though, I hope you like it Haley!!!

Shiro groaned as he finally got back to his dorm room, tossing his book bag on his roller chair, before face-planting onto his bed with a loud groan. From the other side of the room, Lance raised a brow and looked over his laptop at his boyfriend. “Uh… Shiro are you good?” His only response was a grunt and some rustling of blankets before Shiro rolled over so he was looking up at the ceiling. “Shiro?” Lance asked again and the other man let out a loud sigh.   
  
“Lance, I hate college, I hate tests and I hate the shitty tea they serve here,” he whined out a bit childishly before sitting up. “I have not one, but  _ three  _ tests I have to study for plus I have to start preparing for finals and ugh!” he threw his hands up and flopped back onto his bed. “The only thing I do like is having my boyfriend for my roommate,” he threw in before curling up into the blankets further. But alas, he couldn’t sit and mope for too long. After all, he still needed to take a shower, get his notes ready, and then finally pass out.    
  
“Hey, at least you have our small friend group and your roommate boyfriend~” Lance grinned and sat up. “So why don’t I help you get up and into the shower while I organize your notes for you. Do you need help with your arm?” he asked and rubbed his human hand gently. Lance knew that Shiro had trouble with the phantom pains and the soreness that came with having the prosthetic. Lance couldn’t count how many times he stayed up helping Shiro work through the cramps and old memories, but if you asked him, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Shiro sat up and nodded softly before reaching to take his shirt off.   
  
“Thank you for this Lance, what would I do without you?” He hummed softly and looked at his boyfriend with eyes full of love. He was so damn lucky to have someone as understanding as Lance. He was smart, sweet, loving, has great humor and don’t even get him started on his smile. It made his heart melt each time he saw it and butterflies flutter around his stomach.    
  
Lance chuckled softly and replied. “Hm, probably be living off of ramen noodle cups and coffee.” He grinned teasingly and kissed along the stump gently.   
  
“Uh, excuse me I wouldn’t eat cheap ramen cups!” He gasped in horror and chuckled softly, “but I would most definitely eat some kind of microwaved food.”   
  
He knew that wearing the prosthetic all day was painful. Shiro loved when Lance would pamper him with little kisses and a gentle massage to help ease the phantom pain. “This doesn’t hurt right?” he asked and looked into those silver eyes that he loved so much. His features softened as he relaxed into Lance’s touches.   
  
“Mmm, it never hurts when you touch me, Lance.” He smiled up at him and blew a kiss his way. Lance hummed and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s temple before he sat back.    
  
“Go and have your shower. I’ll do your notes,” He hummed as he stood up, heading over to their shared study desk. Lance spotted the color-coded notes and chuckled softly as Shiro got up behind him, one arm wrapping around him snugly. “Mmm, hey babe. You’re supposed to be taking a shower mister.” He hummed and turned in his embrace to look at his sleepy boyfriend. Shiro pouted and snuggled closer to his neck.   
  
“Mmm, but you’re comfy and I love holding you in my arms. Well, arm currently.” He grinned at his little joke before placing a chaste kiss and headed into their bathroom. Lance smiled and watched him go before he set out organizing Shiro’s study cards and placing little encouraging sticky notes on the backs of them. Once he was done with that he went to Shiro’s bed and made it for him. He turned on his heating pad, as it was still freezing outside. Damn stupid snow. But at least that meant more cuddles and hot cups of tea. After Lance had finished that, he made sure to fluff his pillows for extra measure. After all that he headed back to his own bed and got ready to sleep. He stripped down to his blue boxers and slipped into bed. They both had a big day planned tomorrow. Well, Lance planned it.   
  
The next morning, Lance woke up early and headed quietly into the dorm kitchen to make Shiro a special breakfast. He made avocado toast with heart-shaped eggs, bacon and some coffee; just the way Shiro likes it, with lots of cream and a little sugar. He quickly rinsed the dishes off and placed them into the dishwasher before heading back to their dorm. Luckily, Shiro was still asleep, which gave Lance some time to put up the small decorations he bought the day before. He quietly put up some purple and black streamers along with some paper lanterns that read ‘Happy Birthday!’ in giant bubble letters. He set grabbed Shiro’s breakfast from the table where he set it down and gently nudged Shiro’s shoulder. “Shiro, love, wake up. I made breakfast,” he said softly so as not to startle him.    
  
Shiro groaned and rolled over before cracking his eyes open to look up at Lance. “Mmm, babe, what’s the special occasion?” he rasped out sleepily as he sat up and looked at the tray of food. “Aww Lance...wait,” he spotted the decorations strung up and he gasped. “Oh my gosh, I forgot my own birthday…” He groaned and looked back up at Lance with teary eyes. “I have the best boyfriend in the world.” He smiled and took the tray of food and set it on the bed before pulling Lance into a gentle kiss. “Thank you, baby,” he hummed as they broke apart.   
  
Lance beamed and kissed back softly and hugged him. “Of course! I have to make sure my love is taken care of and spoiled.” The brunette chirped happily as he darted to his bed and came back with a small blue and black box. “And I got you a present!” He beamed and handed him the box. Shiro took it and shook it gently.   
  
“It’s not breakable, right?” he asked and looked at Lance before back down at the box in his hands. He carefully opened it to reveal a glass pendant with their birthstones in the middle and their initials engraved in the glass. “Oh, Lance, this is gorgeous,” he teared up even more and threw his arms around Lance’s neck to hide his crying. “Y-you are the best boyfriend ever,” he sobbed out holding him close. “Thank you, thank you, Lance, this means so much to me.” Shiro pulled back wiping his tears away messily as he looked at Lance lovingly.   
  
“Aww, you’re welcome, babe; I’m glad that I could do this for you.” Lance smiled and picked up the cup of coffee that he made Shiro. “Here drink something while I get your clothes,” he hummed gently, heading to Shiro’s dresser and grabbing a white top with their school’s crest, along with a pair of gray sweat pants. “Will this be ok for today? It’s still pretty cold out there,” he set the clothes on the end of Shiro’s bed when he got a nod from the bigger man. “I’ve got a fun day planned for us, I hope you don’t mind.” Lance grinned at him as Shiro sat there stuffing his mouth with the food Lance made.   
  
“Mmm!” he hummed before swallowing the bite. “Mm I am more than ok with it, what all are we doing, or is that a surprise?” he winked at him teasingly before taking another sip of his coffee. Lance hummed and thought for a moment before answering.   
  
“Well I’ll leave some to be surprises, but after your done eating we are going to attend Allura’s class, then after that we will be heading to lunch and a few more places,” he explained while getting dressed properly in a tank top that read ‘fabulous’ along with a pair of galaxy print leggings. “I know you normally go to the gym, but I thought you would like the relaxing feeling of yoga,” Lance hummed and grabbed a slim blue headband. By the time Lance was done, Shiro has finished his breakfast, leaving some eggs for Lance.   
  
“That sounds wonderful Lance, I’m sure I’m going to love it,” Shiro hummed as he leaned down kissing his cheek. He proceeded to get dressed in the clothes that Lance got for him. He fixed his hair and put on deodorant, before making his bed. Once that was done he slipped his shoes on and looked at Lance. “Babe, can you help me with my arm?” Lance grabbed his arm and gently helped Shiro attach it, locking everything into place.    
  
“There you go love” Lance smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked over grabbing his keys and wallet. “You ready babe?” he asked as he headed to the door. Shiro nodded with a smile and followed him out. Lance locked the door behind them and reached for Shiro’s hand. “I’m so excited for the day as it goes on” Lance practically bounced up and down while swinging their arms lightly. It wasn’t everyday that he got to surprise/spoil his boyfriend for his birthday.   
  
Once they got to Allura’s studio Lance had calmed down a little bit. Shiro looked really happy to be here so that was a plus too. “Welcome boys, grab a mat and find a spot” She welcomed them as she did some warm up stretches. There were a few other people already there doing some stretches as well. Lance led Shiro over to where the mats were and picked a blue one for himself. He took a moment to find one long enough and wide enough for Shiro.   
  
“Aha!” Lance gave a triumphant yell and handed the pale purple mat to Shiro. The taller male took it with a smile and the picked a spot close to the window. “So are you having fun so far?” he hummed as he did the same warm up stretches as the others were.   
  
“Well, I’m not sure how flexible I am going to be, but spending time with you is always fun,” Shiro replied and took his shoes off. “Uh..could you lead me through the warm up, please?” He asked sheepishly and sat on his mat, waiting for Lance to show him. Lance chuckled softly and showed Shiro how to move his legs and arms.    
  
“Yup, now put your arm down and stretch your left legs out. Just like that.” The shorter male smiled. “You just do as much as you can ok? If you feel you can’t do a position that’s fine” he leaned in pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. Stars above he was so damn lucky to have someone like Lance in his life. A few more people filtered in and soon the class started. Shiro ultimately had lots of fun, he fumbled a few times but was otherwise ok. When the class ended, Lance took them back to the dorm to get cleaned up. A quick shower later, some new clothes and they were ready to go back out for lunch.    
  
“Ok so I got us reservations at your favorite sushi place,” Lance said as he drove to said place. Shiro looked over at him and gaped like a fish.   
  
“Oh my gosh, Lance, you didn’t,” Shiro gasped and reached over taking Lance’s hand in his own. “Babe, you are literally a God-send. I love you,” He brought the tan hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”   
  
Lance beamed and chuckled as he drove. “I love you too, Shiro, I’m glad to have you as well.” In return to the kiss he brought Shiro’s hand up and placed his own kiss to it. Once they parked, Shiro got out excitedly and Lance followed him into the restaurant. They were taken to their table and had their drink orders taken before looking over the menu. “Hmm what should I get this time?” he asked Shiro and looked up from his menu.   
  
“Well, you usually get shrimp and scallop, so why not get that and something else?” Shiro suggested as he scanned his own menu. The place they were at was all you can eat for twenty five dollars. Lance would usually stop eating before Shiro, somehow the taller man managed to pack it all way. It fascinated Lance each time they went here. It was just one of the many things he loved about Shiro.   
  
“That sounds like a plan, I might even finally try the barbecued eel,” Lance has a glint of mischief in his eyes and a teasing lilt to his voice. See Shiro had been trying to get Lance to try eel for a while now. And every time Lance refused and said _ ‘Oh, maybe next time?’  _ But said the same thing each time. Shiro chuckled at him and smirked. After their order was taken and their drinks were brought out, Lance took some cute pictures of them both for his Instagram. Some small talk and more pictures later their food arrived. Shiro was pleasantly surprised that Lance ordered a barbecue eel roll.    
  
“So you’re finally going to try it huh?” Shiro smiled and took a sip from his lemon water. Lance took his chopsticks and picked up one piece. Giving Shiro a nervous look he popped the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed carefully and thoughtfully before his face lit up.   
  
“Oh my gosh, Shiro, this tastes amazing!” he said after he swallowed it down. “Next time you say something is good I’ll never doubt you,” Lance said matter-of-factly before digging into the rest of his food. After a few more plates of food, and two drink refills, Lance paid and they were off.    
  
“Ugh I’m stuffed, thank you for lunch Lance, I enjoyed it” Shiro leaned in kissing his cheek as he pulled him close. He nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck to press soft kisses there. “Mm please tell me you have some  _ special  _ plans for later tonight~” he purred with a sly grin.    
  
“Maybe~ you’ll just have to be a good boy to find out huh?” Lance chuckled and laced their fingers together before opening the door for Shiro. Once they were both in Lance drove back to their dorm room for some cuddling and movies. After parking and heading back to their room, Lance set up their tv for some Netflix. Shiro busied himself with getting them bottles of water and taking his shoes off. Lance turned to him and tugged him onto Shiro’s bed. “Come cuddle me, handsome,” He grinned and snuggled into his side as he searched through the movies and shows. “What would you like to watch?”   
  
Shiro smiled and looked at the different titles before settling on a Disney one. ‘ _ Big Hero 6 _ ’, they’d watched it once before and Lance had cried a lot. Lance hit play and got comfy next to Shiro as the movie started.   
  
“I hope I was able to make your birthday a good one, Shiro, you mean so much to me, and I’m glad I was able to surprise you like this.” He beamed up at him as he tangled their legs together, leaching his heat. The taller man chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on Lance’s temple.   
  
“I’m glad you were able to surprise me too, today has been a wonderful day, and you even tried eel!” He reached up, running his fingers through Lance’s chocolate strands. “You are the best boyfriend ever.” He pulled him into a proper kiss, hand cupping the back of his head. Lance kissed back and let out a content sigh. Tan hands coming up and running along Shiro’s neck and shoulders. Movie momentarily forgotten as the shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart soon after though to actually watch the movie.   
  
After the movie, Lance took Shiro into the bathroom and put a face mask on him and gave him a full body massage. “Babe, you are far too tense.” He frowned as he worked the knots from his muscles. Shiro let out loud groans and moans as he felt the stress practically melt away. He always loved when Lance gave him massages. They were so relaxing and felt heavenly. Lance rubbed the left over oil into Shiro’s skin before looking at him with a smirk. “Time for the mask to be washed off, hot stuff” He gently helped him wash off the mask and led them back into the bedroom.    
  
Lance had Shiro sit on one of their chairs as he headed to the fridge. He pulled out a small, round cake with a candle that read 6 ¼ years old. That got a chuckle out of Shiro as Lance lit the candle. “Make a wish Shiro.” He smiled and set the cake on the table carefully. Shiro thought for a moment before blowing the candle out. Lance cut them each a slice and sat down to eat it with him. Shiro grinned and shoved some cake in Lance’s face before licking it off his fingers. Lance squawked and tied to lick it off his face, missing most of it though. This only made Shiro chuckle more and lean forward to lick a dollop of icing from his cheek.    
  
“You’re so cute Lance, thank you for an amazing day.” He pressed a kiss to his icing covered nose and held him close for the rest of the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If there are any mistakes I apologize, I was writing at 2 am. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
